


Tommy Time: Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by MindNoise



Series: Tommy Time [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam watches Tommy take a bath and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Time: Rub-a-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

> All lies.  
> Mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

Adam climbs the stairs after a long day of back and forth brainstorming at the studio. He’s been gone all day and though he’s tired, he is hoping to take Tommy out tonight. Or they could stay in. Order take out, watch a movie. Adam’s even willing to settle for one of Tommy’s stomach churning horror flicks. He doesn’t care what they do, he just wants some Tommy time.  
He reaches the bedroom and hears a splash of water coming from the master bath.  
Ooh bath time, he thinks. Or maybe Tommy Time?  
Adam walks to the foot of the bed and takes his jacket and shoes off, staring at the partially opened bathroom door. More splashing. And a loud pop?  
What the hell is he doing in there? Adam wonders, walking to the door.  
He peeks through the two inch opening into the bathroom. Tommy’s sitting in the large whirlpool tub, surrounded by bubbles. His back is mostly to the door, but Adam can still see his profile. Tommy’s pushing a blue rubber alligator across the water with his finger. He watches it drift to the other end of the tub, its nose thumping the side. He toe-smacks a mini-beach ball, causing it to roll over the alligator. Leaning his head back, he blows an absurdly large bubble from the pink wad of gum in his mouth until it explodes with a loud pop all over his face. He sticks out his tongue and winds it around and around the gum, pulling it off his face and back into his mouth. He resumes chewing it.  
Adam is surprised yet utterly charmed. This is fucking precious, he thinks.  
Tommy’s hands come up out of the water holding a plastic submarine. He grins.  
“Ha-ha!” he whoops.  
He puts it down in the water and begins pushing it around, then violently plunges it under the water, causing a mini-wave. Water sloshes over the side of the tub. Adam notices a growing puddle on the floor around the tub. Tommy’s been dunking and splashing for a while it seems. Tommy rumbles and makes noises at the submarine, and Adam almost laughs aloud. Does he interrupt this or keep watching?  
Tommy rams the submarine into the alligator, flipping the plastic reptile onto its back. He grabs it and begins making it roll and fight with the submarine, growling at both toys. Water continues to fly over the side of the tub. He drops both toys and reaches over the side of the tub, snatching up a green bottle of bubbles. He pulls the wand out of the bottle and blows into the holes. Transparent, soapy bubbles with hints of pink and blue float across the tub. Tommy watches them with delight. Some land in the tub, some land on the floor. He dips the wand and blows again. He leans back and chews his gum violently.  
Adam feels his heart swell watching this childlike Tommy in the tub. His desire, his need to take care of Tommy overwhelms him and he pushes the door open farther and walks in.  
Tommy startles and turns his head towards him. The adoring look on Adam’s face relaxes him, and he smiles up at Adam. Adam grabs a large towel from the cabinet and drops it in the puddle next to the tub and kneels on it. He gazes at Tommy, pushing the damp pink fringe away from his face and tucking it behind his ear. Adam reaches for the washcloth and dips it in the water. As he wrings the water out of the washcloth, Tommy smiles and lays back, his head resting on the edge of the tub.  
Adam grabs the soap and lathers it onto the wet cloth. Tommy closes his eyes as Adam washes his face. After he wipes the soap off Tommy’s face, he lathers up the cloth again and begins gently scrubbing Tommy’s neck and chest. Tommy gazes at Adam with a serene smile. When Adam slides the cloth under the water and over his cock and balls, Tommy’s breath hitches, his stare turning dark. Adam cuts his eyes at Tommy and smirks, but his hands don’t linger.  
Adam lifts each arm, washing carefully from his shoulders down to his hands. Tommy lifts each leg for him to wash all the way down to his dark blue polished toes. When Adam cleans the bottom of his feet, Tommy giggles and resumes his gum chewing. Adam smiles fondly at him.  
Adam rinses Tommy, using the cloth to slide water up over his chest and arms. Tommy sits up so Adam can wash his back. After rinsing Tommy’s back, Adam wrings out the cloth one more time and drops it to the side. Tommy blows a large bubble and sucks it loudly back into his mouth.  
Adam grabs the shampoo and squirts a large amount into his palm. He plants the glob on top of Tommy’s head and starts rubbing it in, creating a fragrant lather. Tommy’s head moves back and forth under the force of Adam’s hands working the lather through his pink hair. He continues gnawing his gum. Adam tilts Tommy’s head backwards into the water, his hand under Tommy’s neck for support. Tommy lays his head back in the water, relaxing, and closes his eyes. He stops chewing. Adam takes his time working the shampoo out of Tommy’s hair. He watches the pink strands float in the water. The shampoo lather is pink as well. Tommy will be re-coloring his hair soon, he guesses. Tommy sighs. Adam leans down and lays a kiss softly on Tommy’s warm, damp forehead. Tommy opens his eyes and smiles.  
Adam is still supporting his neck and he lifts Tommy’s head up. Once Tommy is sitting up, Adam gets another large towel. He leans into the tub and hooks his arms under Tommy’s legs and around his waist, lifting him out of the toy and soap filled water, and sits him on the side of the tub. Adam is drenched now. He wraps the towel around Tommy and pulls the plug from the bottom of the tub so the water starts to drain. Tommy is swallowed up by the towel and he peeks up at Adam from underneath it with large brown eyes. Adam dries him off starting with his hair, which turns into an electrified looking pink mess. Tommy wiggles his toes when Adam gets to his feet and Adam chuckles.  
He re-wraps Tommy in the towel and stands him up, ushering him into the bedroom. Tommy pads over to the bed and lays down on his back. Adam reaches over him, fingers poised at Tommy’s lips, and he motions. Tommy opens his mouth and Adam fishes the wad of gum out, chucking it into the trash. Adam removes his wet clothes, Tommy watching him intently the whole time. He gets onto the bed, sitting between Tommy’s feet and unwraps him. He slides his hands up and down Tommy’s thighs. Neither of them is smiling now. The childlike energy has been replaced by a very adult hunger. Adam kneads Tommy’s inner thighs.  
“It’s time to grow up, Tommy Joe,” Adam says quietly.  
Tommy nods eagerly, spreading his legs and pulling his knees up for Adam.  
“Baby,” Adam moans at the sight, still rubbing the inside of Tommy’s thighs.  
He moves his hands closer to Tommy’s hips with each caress. He leans down and kisses the inside of Tommy’s right thigh, licking slowly up to the crease of his hip. Tommy’s breathing becomes faster and his cock is hardening and lengthening. Adam moves to the left thigh, moving slowly up to his hip. He slides his hands under Tommy’s ass, lifting it slightly. He kisses Tommy softly on his groin just next to his cock, ghosting over it to kiss the opposite side. Tommy’s breath shudders as he exhales. Adam then licks up his groin next to Tommy’s cock. He’s purposely not touching Tommy’s cock. He likes teasing his pretty kitty.  
Tommy’s hips begin to fidget in Adam’s hands. Adam moves down and mouths Tommy’s balls. Tommy’s hands land in his hair, not yet gripping but threatening to do so if Adam doesn’t get on with it. Adam rolls each one with his mouth, moaning as the small hands clutching his hair tighten and press his face into Tommy’s balls. He breathes deeply, taking in Tommy’s scent. Adam sits up, grinning at the dismayed look on Tommy’s face. He props pillows behind Tommy’s back and one underneath his hips. He bends back down, mouth hovering just over Tommy’s swollen cock and looks up at Tommy.  
“Watch, baby,” he says. “Don’t close your eyes. Watch me the whole time, even when you come.”  
Tommy nods in desperation.  
Adam keeps his eyes on Tommy’s as he licks his cock from base to tip. Tommy sighs heavily but he doesn’t close his eyes. He even manages to keep them open when Adam sucks him down. Adam pulls up slowly on Tommy’s cock, sucking the whole way, his tongue massaging the underside. Adam teases the head. He sucks it until his cheeks hollow out. Holding the shaft, and making sure Tommy is still watching, he flicks his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit for the pre-come so he can taste all of his pretty boy. Tommy is watching, just as he was told to do. The sight of Adam watching his response as he sucks Tommy to the edge takes Tommy’s breath away.  
Tommy gasps, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”  
He holds the sides of Adam’s face, feeling Adam’s jaws working as Adam swallows him down again. He can feel the head of his cock pushing at the back of Adam’s throat. He feels Adam work his throat muscles to take him down farther.  
“Adam,” he whines.  
Adam lets go of Tommy with a pop.  
“Close?” he asks and Tommy nods.  
Adam moves down to Tommy’s hole. He spreads Tommy a little wider. He licks over it once, feeling Tommy’s body tense. He begins to lick around it in circles. Each lick has a little more pressure, goes a little deeper until his tongue is moving inside Tommy.  
Tommy is panting and humming now. Adam looks up to make sure Tommy’s still watching. Tommy’s dark gaze is boring straight through Adam. His thumb is rubbing the side of Adam’s face as Adam continues to lap him from the inside. Tommy grabs his swollen cock and begins stroking it slowly. His jaw goes slack and his breathing becomes heavier, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Adam.  
Adam licks into Tommy harder and faster. He shifts so that he’s mostly on his side and begins fisting his own cock. Still watching Tommy come undone slowly above him. Tommy has a perfect view of Adam tonguing him and jacking himself at the same time, intense blue eyes still locked on his. Tommy’s eyes glaze over and he strokes himself harder.  
The intimacy of looking into Adam’s eyes while Adam licks and sucks him becomes too much for Tommy. The impending orgasm is unwinding fast from the bottom of his spine. His breaths turn into deep pants and loud moans. He begins to sweat under Adam’s gaze and relentless tongue. He shouts Adam’s name as he comes, still caught by those consuming blue eyes.  
Adam pulls back from Tommy’s ass and takes his spurting cock into his mouth, sucking the last of the come from it. Tommy whines at the sensitivity and pushes weakly at his head. Adam scoops up Tommy’s come from his stomach, using it to lube his own aching cock. He strokes himself fast.  
“You did so good, baby,” he breathes. “Watching me, like I told you. Fucking amazing, Tommy.”  
Tommy reaches for Adam’s cock, and Adam moves closer so he can take it.  
“Stroke it with me, baby,” Adam pants as they both jack him.  
“Tommy,” he moans. “Fuck, don’t stop, baby. Don’t stop.”  
They stroke Adam’s cock faster. Tommy can feel it throbbing in his hand. Adam’s come smacks him in the neck hard and fast. Adam’s pupils are blown and his mouth drops open as he groans loudly. He shudders one last time, panting, and their hands slow down. Tommy feels the come dripping down his chest. Adam pushes him back, laying on top of him and attacks his mouth. He licks Tommy’s mouth thoroughly. Sated, they lay still, feeling each other relax, breathing each other in.  
Adam rolls off Tommy and sits up. Tommy grimaces at the sticky mess on his and Adam’s chests.  
“Think you need another bath,” Adam says, looking him over.  
“Think you do too,” Tommy replies.  
“I vote for one without Riff’s bath toys,” Adam says, standing.  
“Well what are we gonna do then?” Tommy asks with a sly grin. “I mean that submarine is pretty fun.”  
“I just happen to have an even bigger submarine that you can play with, maybe blow some bubbles around it,” Adam offers, pulling Tommy off the bed.  
Tommy laughs and follows Adam into the bathroom and shuts the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there’s a lot of smiling and licking. Hope you didn't mind ;)


End file.
